To Own One of the Orgy's Black Coats
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: a silver haired stranger mugs Demyx. Wonder who it is....? hilarious drabble


**Warnings: **many. But I don't really know how to name them...without them sounding wrong anyway....^^"

**Summary: **a silver haired stranger mugs Demyx. Wonder who it is....?

**Words: **1,022

**To own one of the Orgy's black coats... **

Demyx looked over his shoulder. He _knew_ there was someone following him. And, no, he was _not_ paranoid, thank you very much, someone _was_, in fact, following him and it drove him nuts.

"I can see you failed your mission yet again, Demyx." the voice sounded slightly...taunting? Smug? Whatever it was, it made Demyx's head whip around to look at it's source.

"Um, who're you?" Demyx asks finding himself looking at a face that might've slightly maybe rung a bell way back in the sands of time. Oh wait, that was Luxord's thing. Time. and gambling.

"My name's not really all that important as I could easily go by many. But that's beside the point," The still name-less stranger says smirking and wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulders as they continue to stroll through the hallways of Castle Oblivion. "I am here, talking to you, to so kindly get you to give me your jacket."

"Oh, ok" Demyx says smiling before having it turn into a slight frown. The yet to be named stranger knew that look. And he didn't quite like it. It was the look of someone usually more than slightly stupid thinking. "Wait, why're you taking my coat?" the stranger almost face-palmed at the horrible blonde moment.

"Look, Demyx," He says, "It's not that I have anything against you personally. I don't know you well enough to. But word's been going around the Organization that, well, maybe you just don't cut it. You have the muscle and the determination, sure, but all-in-all, you don't have what it takes-the will power-to talk-or fight-Roxas into coming back to the organization, and the fact that all of you cloaked wannabes keep confusing my good friend Sora with Roxas is slightly alarming. You having done it more than the other...well, few left in existence and still in the Organization, anyway. I merely wish to do you good in taking this jacket away from you. That way you won't have to go up these steps and face the wrath of a furious, and probably sexually frustrated, Mansex-I mean Xemnas, ok?" The stranger explains gently and Demyx blinks a few times. When did they arrive at the steps leading up to Xemnas's platform? A feeling of impending doom suddenly weighed down on the blonde.

"Um, ok. But I don't see what this has to do with the coat. I mean, Roxas left and he still had his coat." Demyx points out making the unknown stranger sigh.

"He was also the Nobody of the key bearer, my friend Sora, and he also had a question to answer to blame for his betrayal. Plus he was never supposed to exist in the first place. Makes you wonder if his coat was supposed to either." the silver headed stranger sighs. "Besides, you can always walk those few hallways down to the supply room and get yourself another."

"Then why do you need my coat, if you know we have a supply?" Demyx asks.

"Because, you're here and that's there. Come on, help me out here?" he leans against the wall looking cool and suave.

"Can't you just walk down the few other hallways to get there yourself?"

"You're a lot closer. I mean, you're right here, I could reach out and touch you." He punctuates it with a poke to Demyx's shoulder. "What do you say?"

"Well, yeah, but the coat stash is just a few doors down, it's just right over there." Demyx points to the right indicating the direction.

"Well, that's just not close enough." the stranger says twirling Way To The Dawn in one hand dangerously.

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you, right?" Demyx asks un-zipping his jacket all the way.

"No. No, it's not," The stranger says, smiling warmly as his weapon disappears. Demyx slips his arms

out of the jacket and hands it to the still un-named person in front of him.

"And I need the pants." The silver-haired man says with a suave smile on his face. Demyx sighs and drops his pants, unzipping and stepping out of his boots in the process.

"Oh yeah, I'll need the shoes too. Just for good measure." Demyx's shoulders droop and his face falls. If anything, he wanted to keep _something_ you know? Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Demyx piles the clothes together

"I'm so not the right guy for this...." Demyx groans as the stranger takes the clothing.

"That's exactly the point." The stranger smiles warmly at him.

.~.~.~. Later .~.~.~.

"That's gotta be Riku!" Sora declares, more to himself than the emperor of China or his friends around him.

"What's he doing hanging out with Organization XIII?" Goofy asks confused.

"No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay," Sora answers with a happy and content smile resting

on his face, "That's good enough."

"Yeah that's good!" Donald agrees excitedly. And they exit the room to continue their journey to the next world and the next one, until everyone was safe, for, whatever else was Sora, as the key bearer, supposed to do?

"Hmph, I'm not 'hanging out with Organization XIII' I merely liked the clothing style." A guy clad in black and a very familiar voice says from the corner before, once again, disappearing into the shadows, remaining un-named and mysterious.

**A/N: **Partial credits to my older brother. I'm the one who said Riku stole it, he said he mugged someone for it. I said Demyx and, after we laughed at that, then, of course, he said they should have a stash of the cloak things in case they lose it, or it gets torn up, or something. And, now that I think about it, when they're defeated, shouldn't the cloaks be all torn up and in need or replacement? What better way to replace? And now my step-sis, when I was reading it aloud to her, told me to add the pants and boots. She also told me to add something else. So here's an (alternate?) ending!

**.~.~.~.**

Demyx was still standing in front of Xemnas's lair....thing in only his boxers and an undershirt, grumbling something about not being the right guy for any of this, and it would be better to just leave the Orgy totally when manse-I mean Xemnas opens the door. He looks Demyx up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"I got mugged by a nameless stranger," he says to the question lingering in the air, even though it wasn't spoken aloud.

"Ah," He says, smirk in place as he pulls the poor helpless blonde into the lair and shuts the door again. Nothing was heard afterwords.

**.~.~.~.**

Neways, anyone who guessed it was Riku before he drew the weapon, cookies for you! And review! Please? cause this has been in the work for about half a year now

Merry Christmas (happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas) and happy new years to you all!

Your fun-loving (and so totally not sadistic) Author

~Evelynn


End file.
